


i’ve seen you a million times, but never like this before.

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>realising that you’re in love with your best friend and telling them can either go horribly wrong or wonderfully right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ve seen you a million times, but never like this before.

It’s around 8am in the early morning, sunlight slipping through the curtains, something that doesn’t bother Phil, never bothers Phil, as he snores loudly but happily, a tiny smile showing. It’s a bit warm, warmer than usual despite it being in the middle of the winter but it’s not cold this morning. And it hasn’t been cold at all this night.   
Phil enjoys it maybe a little too much, not so much it being warmer but what is making it warmer or rather,  _who is making it warmer._  
  
A tall, lanky boy with hazel-brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes and eyelashes to die for. A good-looking lad with long arms and long legs and slim fingers, a boy with a warm body that is pressing himself towards Phil and even though he probably shouldn’t, Phil is pulling him in a little, wrapping him up in his pale, cold arms.   
It’s been roughly four hours since he got woken up by Dan, his best friend and housemate, Dan who simply walked into his room, mumbling incoherent sentences for a moment before getting into Phil’s bed, taking a bit of the duvet to him.   
  
It had been terrifying. Phil woke up in shock, sitting up quickly; heartbeat racing fast and it took him a while to notice Dan. And it took him a while longer to decide on what to do. But when Dan shuffled closer to him, nuzzling into his side and sighing contently, Phil just didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He didn’t want to.   
  
It began a few days after he got back from Florida, almost like he woke up one morning and decided he loved Dan more than a friend, and not like a brother. It grew gradually on him from there, he realised how much he had actually missed Dan, because Phil found himself not wanting to let go during hugs, he had to resist from kissing Dan’s cheeks and one or two times he really had to resist kissing his lips, it was hard since they had been so close and had looked so soft and nice and very, very kissable.   
Phil had to stop himself from dropping too many compliments at once, and he had to stop himself from saying I love you every day.   
  
But it’s hard because Dan touches him constantly, not in a romantic or sexual way, he just touches him. Phil hadn’t thought of it before, but now it’s in the back of his mind all the time. As they’re sat in the sofa, Dan leans into Phil while laughing so hard he makes no sound, and they both know he leans in for support so he won’t fall over but Phil can’t help wishing he’d stay there instead of straightening himself up and sitting awfully far away again. Phil can’t help but wanting to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder when he’s tired after a long day, maybe hold his arm and rest his eyes too for a minute or five.   
But that would be weird, it wouldn’t be them – it’s not what they do.   
  
So Phil just honestly doesn’t want to move Dan away from his arms, because even though this isn’t what they do doesn’t mean it’s not something he wish they did.   
Phil takes the opportunity that Dan subconsciously gives him and he keeps Dan in his arms and he even leaves soft, barely noticeable kisses on Dan’s temple before his eyes shut and he goes back to sleep only minutes after.   
  
He wakes up an hour later, blinking sheepishly a few times and smiles happily to himself. It’s way too early for his liking, bur Phil isn’t exactly tired. He’s had a good night’s sleep. He’s not too focused on going back to sleep, instead he wants to kiss him more, press his lips against Dan’s and maybe once on his nose, it’s hard not to.  
Since Dan doesn’t seem to be waking up any time soon, Phil stays where he is, with his arms loosely wrapped around Dan, brown hair strains tickling his cheek a little but he manages, dosing off to sleep for the third time this night, the room now fully lit up by the strong sunlight from outside and he can’t help but wonder if today will stay this magical. 

Phil is awake but he’s still tired, he pulls the pillow close to him and realises his arms are really cold, so he grabs the duvet and drags it over him, curling up with his legs too when – “Ow,  _shit!_ ”  
His knee hits someone’s back – Dan’s back – and Phil sits up straight faster than anything he’s ever done before. “Oh my god, Dan, I’m so sorry!”   
  
And then it hits home, Dan was in his bed, in his arms just hours ago. Phil isn’t used to sleeping with someone else, how could he forget so easily? But it comes back, and suddenly his whole body feels empty, his torso missing something. It’s missing someone pressing against him. He wants that back.   
  
“No, I’m sorry! I must’ve sleepwalked and got into your bed. So inappropriate of me, I feel so stupid.” Dan’s blushed, embarrassed face looks away from him, shame lying all over him and the sunlight that’s slipping through the curtains shines above him, making his hair more golden brown and Phil is still a little confused about things but Dan’s beauty is never doubtful.   
  
“It’s okay,” Phil says as he stands on his knees in his bed, moving closer to Dan, “it was actually really nice.” His bottom lip disappear between his teeth, blue eyes moving up and down between Dan’s body and his face and Phil can’t help but sigh because  _God, this boy – man – is so beautiful._  His skin so soft, hair even softer, shoulders broad and back sort of muscular, not quite but just enough. When he sits his stomach turns into small rings of body fat and it’s cute. Phil wants to stroke his fingers back and forth over them, move around to his back and trace his fingers down his spine and up again, lightly brush his neck. Phil knows Dan’s neck is a bit of a sensitive spot, heck everyone knows, but he also knows it can be in a good way too. Phil doesn’t know if he kept that information on purpose or if he randomly remembers things Dan tells him in the middle of the night when they’re tired after an intense game of Mario kart or some other stupid video game, but not tired enough to sleep so they engage in conversations about something light-hearted before moving deeper and deeper and there’s probably a lot that shouldn’t have been said but now they are and they’re still fine.   
  
Phil got so lost in thought that he doesn’t realise that as he thought about Dan’s neck, his fingers went there, something that made Dan flinch, of course.   
  
“It was crossing the line,” Dan continues from moments before when they were talking, Phil can’t remember if Dan had replied to what he said but he thinks maybe Dan’s telling him he crossed the line too, just now.   
  
“I didn’t mind,” Phil breaths are surprisingly steady as he sits on his knees, one behind Dan’s back and one along his thigh, hair so light it’s barely noticeable. He puts one hand there, resting it just so Dan can feel it and both of them are watching as Phil’s fingers taps on Dan’s skin.   
They meet eyes; Dan’s brown orbs filled with confusion, Phil’s ocean blue sparkling with hope and lust.  
  
He watches Dan’s Adam’s apple bounce once before his lips part, “You didn’t?” The hesitation in his voice is so strong that it breaks his voice a little as he speaks, Phil smiles at him, a small, reassuring smile or at least that’s what he wants it to come across as. “No, not at all.”  
 _  
“Oh.”_  
  
As Dan turns around a little, their kneecaps knock together but Phil doesn’t move an inch because of it, he keeps his eyes fixed on Dan, smiles sweetly as he gets closer, Dan’s eyes completely unsure where to look, Adam’s apple bounce yet again before Phil is close enough for their lips to touch, and as they do he squeezes Dan’s thigh and everything just feels fucking amazing. Lips so soft and skin so soft and hair so wonderful. He pulls Dan closer to him, fingers digging deeper into the mop of hair on Dan’s head, the kissing continues too with tongue and everything and he feels Dan’s hands on his thighs hesitatingly lingering on, pushing down into the flesh a little. It makes Phil shiver all the way from the top of his spine and down to his ankles, it makes the hair on his arms rise and yeah, it might be because his room is cold and they’re both in nothing but boxers but he knows, it’s also because of Dan. It’s because of Dan’s hands that’s now running up and down his thighs, and around his lower back and up his spine and –  _“Ohh,”_  – everything is still as magical as it where a few hours ago when they lied together, bodies pressed close.   
  
“What are we doing?!”

 “What d’ya mean?”

“Should we really do this?” And as Dan bites his bottom lip in hesitation, Phil sighs, almost groans because he’s never seen Dan so beautiful and hot and so very fuckable.   
  
“Should’ve done this a long time ago,” he says quickly, almost stumbling over the words, Phil’s too focused on attaching his lips to Dan’s again, too focused on finding new places of Dan’s body where his hands hasn’t been travelling yet and he cannot wait to explore it fully, with his hands and lips and his own body.   
  
“Don’t you think?” He asks before kissing Dan again, just to be sure, but with Dan kissing him back, he doesn’t really need an answer although Dan slightly nods somewhere between the heated kissing before pressing himself onto Phil and they fall against the mattress.

“Have you wanted this for long?” Dan asks in-between kisses, his breathing increases as the minutes go by, they’re shuffling around and legs tangles and Phil’s hands explores Dan’s body as they go.  
He wants to say no, because it hasn’t been that long. But it wasn’t an impulse thing either, that’s not Phil. “Awhile,”  
They kiss again before Dan straddles him completely, bowing down and he’s kissing Phil’s flat, pale stomach.

“Have you- uhm, has it ever crossed your mind?”

“What, us?”

Phil nods, swallows hard and breaths in and out deeply, Dan is so gorgeous as he sits on top of him, his thighs gripping Phil’s hips. Their bodies are warmer now, the body heat increases as well as their breathing.

“Uh, yeah. It has, but I don’t know, I never thought of- Uhm, we’re best friends and I don’t want to lose that.”

Phil sits up, holds onto Dan’s arms so he doesn’t fall back. He kisses him fully on the mouth for a moment, smiles when they let go. “Best friends with amazing benefits?”

Dan’s lips turn into a big smile. “Possibly the best suggestion you’ve ever made, babe.”  
Being called babe makes Phil blush and hide his face in the corner of Dan’s neck and they both laugh a little about it. He’s looking forward to hearing that in the near future.  
Dan grabs Phil’s face in his hands gently and pulls him close, kissing once more; neither seems to be able to stop. And Phil just has to say it now.

“You’re so beautiful, Dan, so fucking beautiful and it took me way too long to realise.” 

After a few more kisses, they stop for conversation again and honestly, Phil thinks he could spend the rest of his life like this, with Dan half in his lap kissing him every now and then, and on top just a small amount of conversation about nothing in particular. Things are still magical.

“We don’t have to do more than this for now,” 

Dan nods, “Take things slow,”

“Exactly.”


End file.
